Corbin Bleu
Corbin Bleu Reivers (born February 21, 1989), known professionally as Corbin Bleu, is an American actor, model, dancer, producer, and singer-songwriter. Bleu joined the One Life to Live reboot playing the character Jeffrey King He performed in the film series, the Discovery Kids drama series , and the Disney Channel Original Movie . His first lead role was in the film Catch That Kid (2004). Bleu has Guest-starred in several television shows. He has also pursued a music career, and released his debut album Another Side on May 1, 2007, which included the single "Push It to the Limit". The album debuted at number thirty-six on the U.S. Billboard 200, selling 18,000 copies in its first week. Bleu released his second album, Speed of Light, on March 10, 2009, in the U.S. Early life Bleu was born in Brooklyn, New York City, the son of Martha (née Callari) and David Reivers. His mother is Italian American and his father is Jamaican American.He has three sisters: Jag, Phoenix, and Hunter. As a child, Bleu studied dance for several years, focusing on ballet and jazz. Bleu appeared in television commercials starting at the age two, for products such as Life cereal, Bounty, Hasbro, and Nabisco. Acting career In 1996 Bleu's family relocated to Los Angeles, and he soon gained a recurring role on the TV series High Incident and a guest star appearance on ER. Bleu also had roles in Malcolm & Eddie (1998), as Matthew, and Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2000), as Nick Elderby. He also had small roles in films like Soldier, Family Tree, Mystery Men, Galaxy Quest, and The Amanda Show. While in his freshman year Corbin was cast in his first lead role in the feature film Catch That Kid, alongside Kristen Stewart and Max Thieriot. In his sophomore year, he played the lead role of Ren in the musical "Footloose" and the role of Sonny in the musical "Grease". Bleu played "Chad Danforth" in the Emmy award-winning Disney Channel original movie (2006), and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008). He guest starred as Johnny Collins in the premiere episode of Disney's Hannah Montana. Bleu's next film, Jump In!, premiered on January 12, 2007, and has since become one of the highest-rated Disney Channel original movies. In fall 2009, he had a lead role in the film Free Style as Cale Bryant, and appeared in The CW Television Network's new show . Also in 2009, he is Voice in Beyond All Boundaries, and appeared on Entertainment Tonight and The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet. He landed the lead role in the Broadway Musical In the Heights, and guest starred in one episode of The Good Wife as DJ Javier Berlin in October 2010. Corbin starred in the short comedy film I Owe My Life to Corbin Bleu in 2010. In 2011, he performed the voice Lou in The Little Engine That Could, starred in the horror film Scary or Die, and started filming Renee, which will be released in 2012. In 2012, he returned to Broadway in the revival of Godspell. In March 2013, Bleu was cast in the role of Jeffrey King on the Prospect Park web relaunch of the daytime soap opera, One Life to Live. Category:Actors